ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Max117Dk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jackhammer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PsykoReaper (Talk) 06:17, October 18, 2009 Ummmm.... I wouldn't recommend it...but sure? PsykoReaper 19:34, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, actually that is alright, but I am kinda concerned about your character...tree-hugger is kinda...derogatory in my eyes, kinda offensive, don't give a damn about the neo-nazi and bigots part, but the tree-hugger is kinda a bit much... PsykoReaper 22:46, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Ok...and please, when you leave messages, use the signature button, so others can know it's you... PsykoReaper 01:01, October 19, 2009 (UTC) That ok, just be nice to everyone, cause a wiki is a partnership, and everything will be just fine. PsykoReaper 01:20, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Jackhammer Yah, okay, but nothing is indesructable. If a blend of those common minerals could make things indestuctable, dont you think they would be using it already? And there are names for the firing rates. Bolt-action, semi-automatic, and automatic. There is already an automatic pistol. It's called the GL8 (Glock). --Watchamacalit =D 21:14, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Special nanochips inside the gun to make them hold as much ammo as he wants? How would that work? Are telling me that if I put one of these chips in my backpack that they could defy the laws of physics and allow my backpack to hold more than it normally could? A container cannot hold more than it's actual volume. --Watchamacalit =D 23:58, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Then where would the gunpowder fit? If the bullet is needle-sized, then gunpowder wouldn't be able to fit. --Watchamacalit =D 01:21, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I could understand a collaspable bullet, but collapsable gunpowder? You cant pack something that isn't hollow. --Watchamacalit =D 01:33, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Why not just let him use energy weapons? It is possible to create a (nuclear) power source that is extremely efficient. --Watchamacalit =D 02:02, October 21, 2009 (UTC) You do know that 4 ~'s makes a signature right? You dont have to type it out. --Watchamacalit =D 02:04, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be mean or anything. I just enjoy poking holes in other peoples ideas. Well, anyway, I suppose I should introduce myself. Here we go... Hallo! I'm Watchamacalit! Welcome to the Wiki! --Watchamacalit =D 02:16, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Well, if you ever need anything (besides money) just ask. I am a Administrator *''Sparkle Sparkle''* --Watchamacalit =D 02:38, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I dont understand what you mean by "highlighted". Can you give me an example? --Watchamacalit =D 02:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOOH. Well in wikitext, what you write in when you make messages (what im typing in right now), you make [ and then another without a space, write in what you want, then make another ]. For example, if I wanted to link it to Thomas Allo, I would go Thomas Allo. On rich text (what you write in when you make a character, there should be a symbol in the upper left hand corner of the box. Press that and it should tell you what to do. --Watchamacalit =D 02:55, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Democracy is non-negotiable! Hey, could I have your opinion of my character? --Watchamacalit =D 03:05, October 23, 2009 (UTC) They're pretty cool. Kinda remind me of Twisted Metal (Tis a video game). Maybe you should list the weapons on them though. And dont worry about ammo critisizm on the cars. They're big enough ta hold em'. --Watchamacalit =D 22:36, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Infobox I noticed that your using tables for your infoboxes. Here. Just copy and paste this on wikitext and fill it out. Just click edit on this message I sent to see the wikitext. This one. Right here. Have fun! --Watchamacalit =D 21:29, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Whadaya mean protect? --Watchamacalit =D 02:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Hrm, well, uh.... yah cant. You could ask nicely to have someone not use them, and if they refuse I'll remove them myself, but you cant actually lock a picture. Sorry. --Watchamacalit =D 02:22, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Relax! IF somebody does decide to use the pictures you drew, I will ask them to remove it. Then, if they won't remove it, I'll remove it myself. If they try to edit it again, I'll lock their page so they can't edit it. If they decide to curse me out or complain, I'll ban them. Finally, if they bother me on another wiki, I'll run over to their house and kick their ass myself! See? All is swell! Don't worry aboot it! --Watchamacalit =D 02:22, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Well, I gotta getta bed. Night night! --Watchamacalit =D 02:25, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Pics If it's just a red X in the corner, then it's a problem with your computer. --Watchamacalit =D 22:50, October 28, 2009 (UTC) That was an Rp. --Watchamacalit =D 01:38, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Rp as in Role-Play. A fight or story where players write responses to each others moves. I was playing as the Crimson Vertigo and PsykoReaper was playing as Bane. --Watchamacalit =D 01:45, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah yeah, sure It seems fine, I ain't closeminded... PsykoReaper 02:13, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi hi, nice to meet u. i really liked ur character Jackhammer. i wanted to know if there's a chance of knightmare meeting jackhammer.--NightBird 02:27, December 10, 2009 (UTC) (Fun fact: apparently our characters have a similar revolver) Invasion! Althouh i need to finish a lot of think on my works, i just wanted to to tell you about a possible scenario that our characters could meet. Operation:"Second Red-Fist" My character's nemesis nation Saverya is planning an mass invasion to US with super soldiers in revenge of their lost in the war, in hands of U.S & other nations (the allies). he can't just go running around and tell this because it will make panic go free in the country. so maybe while alone trying to get info, he meets jackhammer. happy holidays! merry christmas! i know its not even in the week of christmas, but i cannot go on the computer cuz i'm leaven 2 go 2 wisconsin in a week, and id forget 2 say this if i waited. so yhea,... eny way, merry christmas! --Yina 00:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) i like it i think it can work this is a version Knightmare finds out that in this city, there is a foreign black marker arms dealers that could be supplying the savernyan military, he has the city under control using bikers (the city is like a fortress). the bikers kinda hate U.S cuz they think the U.S government should be overthrown (they can be skin-heads) so they think if savernya beats U.S they would be able to live in a biker utopia (no rules). now in a nearly diner jackhammer hears the biker badmouthing U.S, the fight begins. knightmare shoots the stabbing biker. knightmare just tells Jackhammer about the real motives of the biker for being in the diner (patrol the nearly areas to the city). he don't admit the info about the mass invasion but says there's some kinda plan against U.S, this makes Jackhammer accompain Knightmare to inflirtrate the city and find out. knightmare inside the city (and after he believes Jack can keep the secret) tells Jack about the invasion to U.S. when they finally find the Arm dealer (after a lot of bikers), they are welcomed by Savernyan super soldiers. --NightBird 01:25, December 13, 2009 (UTC) tell if there's something u don't like welcome definitions 1. warm greeting at arrive 2. fiercely & hard attempt to take other life in the most painfully way that there is, given the circustances, moment, or place. usually involving gunfire, puches, insults, broken bones, and major violence that would be considered in a law court first degree murder attempt. hope this helps :D --NightBird 04:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) have u tot of a name for it? hi again, some of my ideas for the title * The hammer & sickle: The fortress (actually this is the name of a series of stories im working on, this can be the first chapter) * Red Bear, Blue eagles * Guns, Flags & sins: Knightmare & Jackhammer ballad * Black days in the old Red world * rise & downfall: Jackhammer & Knightmare * Red fist 2: Discoveries * The patriots: Jackhammer & Knightmare tell me your ideas please, also u don't want to introduce other character of yours here? Hmmmmm.... what about as a title * The guns of the patriots: Jackhammer & Knightmare (reference to Metal gear solid) Crimson vertigo could have been captured or something like that, maybe he deappeared during a patrolling mission and Jack is looking for him. well.. i don't own CV, Whatchamalit does, anything related with him is with his owner. well in my opinion yup if u can... I feel like an ass now -_- Just tell me when you want me to make a move and I will. Happy creating! --Watchamacalit =D 00:29, December 15, 2009 (UTC) then after they save the vertigo, u have a fight hand-on-hand against jack's friend. Kuno takes the oportunity to infiltrate further and get to a main room that apparently the arm dealers used to communicate with the Savernyan leaders, he sees face to face again to her friend Lisa who now is the Savernyan army Main soldier and she formally states the plans of the savernyan & their motives, besides declaring officially war against U.S and all its heros. it kinda working out :D--NightBird 00:44, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Well... Are you guys going to do an RP? You know, a role-play? That would make things much easier for the both of you. like, Spades Neil in a Serious House on Serious Earth, or The Man Who Broke The Vertigo... Those are Rp's. --Watchamacalit =D 00:46, December 15, 2009 (UTC) okay i think everything is set i think we can begin, i give u the honor of the first move --NightBird 01:15, December 15, 2009 (UTC) The Guns of the patriots: Knightmare, Jackhammer,& Crimson vertigo (we can cut out all the names to make it shorter... or add something smaller) Hallo! I'm here to bug you! And for the title above, it doesn;t have to include everyone's names, you can just make the title a title. Like the title of a book or something, if you know what I'm saying. --~~Watchamacalit =D 02:15, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hallo (Hah, I stole your regular saying, Watchamacalit!) Mind if I join your RP, it could be a threeway...damn, I just realized what I just said... Or you wanna do one just between us? PsykoReaper 01:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Mind if I do the Batman characters? PsykoReaper 01:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ALL OF DEM! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! PsykoReaper 01:37, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Hallo! Say Hallo again, and I will ban you. I'm not joking. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:05, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I was joking when I said I wasn't joking. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Gotcha. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:34, December 20, 2009 (UTC) tag your turn my friend, sorry by the lateness. also we can add the Batman's evil guys now :D Also.... hey the Savernyan army has special tanks called BATs, is good for u if they appear?.--NightBird 20:38, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Should we wait till psyo make his appeareance?--NightBird 21:58, December 26, 2009 (UTC)